Welcome to Cyrodiil (Pact)
|dlc = Base }} Welcome to Cyrodiil is a quest available to be initiated in Cyrodiil's Northern Morrowind Gate by speaking with Olvyia Indaram, right by the Transitus Shrine. Background I've arrived in Cyrodiil, ready to help the Pact win the war. Quick Walkthrough #Complete one: #*Travel to Southern Morrowind Gate #*Talk to Grand Warlord Zimmeron to Skip Training #**''HINT: Use the Transitus Shrine'' #**''Hint: Talk to Vother Herendas'' #Talk to Mirrored-Skin #Travel to Northern Morrowind Gate #Talk to Adalmor Walkthrough The quest is available only to players of level ten and above, barring completely new characters to enter the Alliance War campaigns, as Cyrodiil is unable to be entered any sooner. After entering Cyrodiil, one would find themselves at the Northern Morrowind Gate, and then have to speak to Olvyia Indaram to initiate the quest. "Let me guess―another new recruit. And you're here to fight for the Pact?" :I'm ready. "Not likely. You need training. Let's start with an easy task. Mirrored-Skin waits at the Southern Morrowind gate with munitions for the siege range. Use the Transitus Shrine to get there and back. Vother Herendas can tell you more about it." ::What if I don't need training? "It's your skin. If you think you're ready, speak with Grand Warlord Zimmeron. Only he can excuse you from training. Go to Mirrored-Skin at the Southern Morrowind gate to start training, or see Zimmeron to skip training. Either way, move along." :::I'll talk to one of them. The next objective would be either to speak with Grand Warlord Zimmeron about skipping training, thereby preemptively ending the quest, or continuing onwards to the Southern Morrowind Gate. ;Grand Warlord Zimmeron ;Southern Morrowind Gate The player must use the Transitus Shrine network to travel to the Southern Morrowind Gate. Vother Herendas may explain the Shrine's mechanics. ''"Come to use this Transitus Shrine? A wise choice. Do you have questions?" :How do the shrines work? "The Transitus Shrine network is the fastest way to move among our keeps and gates, provided the links aren't broken." ::How can the links be broken? "A keep's transitus link is broken if all of its resources are owned by the enemy or if the keep is under attack and a section of wall or gate is heavily damaged." At the Southern Morrowind Gate, the player must speak to Mirrored-Skin for the munitions supplies. "Anxiety parches my skin. Too many demands, too few supplies. Are you here to sooth or irritate?" :Olvyia Indaram sent me for munitions. "Ah, blessed moisture. Accept this package of munitions, relieve me of its burden. Take it to Adalmor on the siege range, beyond the Northern Morrowind gate. He is large and loud, as are all Nords." ::I'll bring this to him. The final objective would be to talk to Adalmor back at the Northern Morrowind Gate for information regarding siege mechanics, as well as bringing him the munitions. ''"Careful―this is a live firing range. Are you supposed to be here?" :I have a delivery for you. "Took your time, didn't you? Olvyia mentioned she sent a recruit to fetch these. Since you're here, we could show you the siege weapons." Reward *73–302 Journal ru:Добро пожаловать в Сиродил (Пакт) Category:Online: Ebonheart Pact Quests Category:Online: Cyrodiil Quests